Murdoc/Gallery
Life Before Gorillaz 18922e5cfa2f45bdba7806ec82516794.png|Infant Murdoc in a carriage 2f7365b2f9834951bad24ad4248da987.png|Juvenile Murdoc in his school attire Sebastian Jacob Niccals and Murdoc.png|Murdoc and his father, Sebastian Jacob Niccals. 47194186ce9242d48f7334ba979c2975.png|A flyer (c.1994) featuring Murdoc's previous band, Murdoc's Burning Sensations Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today AllGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png Clint Eastwood Murdoc clint eastwood.jpg|Murdoc in the Clint Eastwood video. 0FFB4CC0-637D-41F9-8056-ECF1D094CA4E.jpeg 19-2000 DA9F799D-1113-45E1-B727-9283917D77DC.png 1CD15254-6BFA-41E9-9A85-0DAE9188D61A.png 1E468DFB-8B12-4415-8271-1DB7E97771FB.png E4EE7AFA-C360-4D5B-8527-4E0CDBB7F876.png CE5888E6-D48F-4668-81A2-1CEC052F9F8E.png 784D3EFC-8061-46AA-90EA-0889EA269447.png Rock The House Murdoc rock the house.jpg|Murdoc in Rock the House. Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.09.50 PM.png 23DD722D-76F5-44A1-B649-D44DE6C2C4A4.png G-Bitez The Eel A48BAC5C-B594-4DE5-8244-15DF4913EAD8.jpeg TheEEl3.png TheEEl2.png TheEEl1.png Fancy Dress C4C82E2B-A2E7-4994-8697-EA20A156AD80.png 9121DAB0-F6EA-4C45-8A98-C6D539EF5949.jpeg Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived murdoc1.jpg 1791777C-AEBA-4A67-8511-0058FA50C2B9.jpeg B412022F-6E6A-4D36-87E5-54411F9CF3E8.jpeg Game Of Death FBC085D8-46C3-40BB-B59C-D39F327C1E58.jpeg CEFC250E-184C-45E5-B6B9-AF2E226EEE4B.jpeg 3983F484-62F7-401D-8E8E-86D79FF71048.jpeg BD44DF14-3D48-456C-A02F-67D1F34BBBFE.jpeg 43596868-59A5-486B-B616-0C622BC755CA.jpeg Official Art gorillaz phase 1 lineup.jpg|The Phase 1 Band Portrait Murdocbiopic.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared in phase 1. murdoc niccals phase 1.jpg|Murdoc phase 1. images-4.jpg|Murdoc on the G-Sides cover art YoudontmesswiththeMurdoc.jpg|Comic strip featuring Jamie Hewlett Murdoc - Hello America.png|Murdoc in the "Hello America" video Tumblr m3ngs9dL581qa1n7vo1 500.jpg Phase 2 Feel Good Inc. murdoc feel good inc.jpg|Murdoc in Feel Good Inc. Murdoc_showing_off_in_Feel_Good_Inc.png DARE Murdoc in bed with Shaun.png|Murdoc in bed with Shaun Ryder Murdoc gasping and panting after his nightmare in DARE.png|Murdoc waking up from the nightmare. Dirty Harry Image2.png Image3.png dhImage12.png murdoc dirty harry.jpg Official Art Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg|The Phase 2 Band Portrait 240px-Gorillaz band photo.jpg murdoc demon days.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared on the Demon Days album cover. murdoc demon days 2.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days muddytoy.jpg|Murdoc's Phase 2 figurine 5cca7d84-9520-4604-9eb5-791da7a291be.jpg Phase 3 Stylo murdoc stylo.jpg On Melancholy Hill murdoc on melancholy hill.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.34.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.30.54 PM.png Rhinestone Eyes b7e4da2fb76cf5208eaed38622574a13.jpg DoYaThing Gorillaz-Do-Ya-Thing.jpg|Murdoc on the DoYaThing album cover. murdoc doyathing.jpg Official Art 162.jpg|The Phase 3 Band Portrait Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg murdoc phase 3.jpg 292340_1709721197_255621_7452823_n.jpg|Promotional art for Plastic Beach Murdoc ride.gif tumblr_nj49g95G561u9e5leo2_r1_1280.jpg 8b4a1d38-dbb7-4610-a337-dc6402814015.jpg 83e7e3b9-4157-44bb-9257-43001531e3a6.jpg 652dc3db-8057-4a13-ad6c-cf37b62fb5c4.jpg 0a58e43b-14b3-4f4c-811a-f27495047bb9.png Phase 4 Saturnz Barz Murdoc 12-16 Mr. Bombastic.jpg|Murdoc in concept art for Saturnz Barz 8260C6E2-37FD-465C-8A11-563154AEF463.jpeg Strobelite 46BE4E9F-6322-4996-9526-D2899434039C.jpeg 51891DAF-2407-4307-A77E-734E29D799F9.png 3A64C6F8-D9E9-46A6-B44D-1E6D8C6FE070.png Official Art Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg Gorillaz-1440x1440.jpeg GORILLAZ LIVE.gif Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|Murdoc and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK Gorillaz in front of Demon Days board.jpg|Promotional poster for Demon Dayz Festival Q mag.jpg Tumblr nxigfhawJJ1r9clwqo1 1280.jpg|One of the first Phase 4 preview images Murdoc2015.jpg|Murdoc with a pompadour Murdoc bass.jpeg Murdoc2016.jpg Murdoc phase 4 (& 2-D's hair & shoulder).jpeg Murdoc phase 4 preview.jpeg|Murdoc phase 4 preview. Murdoc phase 4 sketch.jpeg|Murdoc phase 4 sketch. Murdoc chest.jpeg Dr Mudz.jpeg Murdocwithanicelight.jpg Murdoc Niccals phase 4--5/23/16.jpeg Murdoc phase 4 - 5/23/16.jpeg Murdoc phase 4 - 5/19/16.jpeg Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg|Murdoc & Noodle. MurdocOctober.jpg Murdoc2.jpg 14719284_184389172004127_3966862039745298432_n.jpg Murdoc 12-16 Raggedy.jpg 4317murdoc.jpg 4317murdoc2.jpg Phase 5 1527765180249-Murdoc-Brits-jpeg.jpeg|Prior to receiving his black eye. MurdocP5.jpg|Murdoc in prison. InjuredMurdoc.jpeg|Murdoc was been injured. 666.jpg Category:Gallery pages Category:Murdoc Niccals